Mi Gemela Cenicienta
by LadyAiraHH
Summary: La primera vez fue obligada a asistir al baile, conoció a un muchacho (según su prima era su príncipe azul) pero la medianoche llegó muy pronto y tuvo que irse sin más cual Cenicienta. La llegada de un nuevo estudiante a su escuela lo cambiará todo: conflictos con su gemela, ocurrencias alocadas de su prima, el constante acoso del muchacho de ojos verdes y el pacto. ¿Cenicienta?
1. Hola de nuevo

**Hola bola ^o^**

 **¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¿Me odian?**

 **Si tu respuesta a estas dos preguntas es SÍ entonces tú has leído mi historia titulada "Mi gemela cenicienta" y seguramente te has preguntado "¿Por qué abandoné una historia taaaaaannn COOL?" ok no... Pero de seguro alguna vez ha pasado por tu cabeza esa pregunta... Yo sé que sí yo sé que sí no lo niegues... Pero en fin...**

 **En primer lugar NO ABANDONÉ LA HISTORIA, si la eliminé fue porque no me sentía a gusto con CÓMO la estaba haciendo así que...**

 **En segundo lugar es por lo anterior que estoy empezando desde cero con la historia porque siento que ahora que gané un poquito más de experiencia(leyendo a montones) siento que lo que antes rondaba por mi cabeza y plasmé aquí alguna vez, hoy puedo hacerlo mucho mejor...**

 **Así que por eso tengo el descaro de presentarme ante la comunidad de Fanfiction con la misma historia (mismo título) con casi todo cambiado... Por ejemplo...**

 **Antes no había prólogo ^_^_^**

 **Así es... Tienen ante ustedes(cuando pongan** _ **siguiente**_ **) el prólogo de la historia... Y les tengo una pregunta la cual dejaré al final del prólogo así que ponle al** _ **siguiente**_ **ahora...**


	2. Prólogo: Lección Aprendida

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: Lección Aprendida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí estaba. El vestido azul ondeando con el viento, los mechones de cabello rubio, sueltos, se mecían al compás de un susurro en su oído. "Te amo" fueron sus palabras que resultaron como una caricia a su duro corazón convirtiéndolo en algo precioso y frágil. Quería responderle, decirle que también lo amaba. El reloj empezando a dar la hora no le permitió hacerlo.

Las doce.

No se movió, aquella fuerza que antes la había invadido se esfumó al tiempo que la segunda campanada resonaba. Ahora tenía ganas de correr y escapar, su corazón volvía a cubrirse con ese manto rocoso.

Él seguía igual. Como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Acariciaba su mejilla y contemplaba su rostro. No importaba que no le respondiera, sus sentimientos no cambiarían. Pero _esas palabras_ hacían eco en su mente, de pronto ya no se sentía tan seguro.

Ella alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Se arrepentía de haber sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello, si pudiera borrar _esas palabras_ de aquel recuerdo lo haría. Pero no podía hacer nada.

 _¿O sí?_

Sí, sí podía. Y lo haría.

No sería una de esas niñas tontas. No sería una princesa de cuentos. No sería una cenicienta.

.

.

.  
 **Debo tenerlos hartos con tanta edición, pero es que no me convencía del todo… No podía dejar el prólogo como estaba porque no pienso hacer narración en primera persona (le quitaría mucho)… Este es todavía pequeño pero me gusta y en realidad es guía para el futuro…**

 **Pienso publicar en mi página de Facebook unas imágenes para el fic…**

 **La portada es completamente mía, yo la hice de mi cabeza y** **PickMonkey** **:P...**  
 **Es todo por ahora lectores... Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **Editado: 29 de Marzo del** **2016**


	3. Capítulo 1: Trípode

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Trípode**

.

.

.

 _"Si ignoras un pequeño detalle, de nada habrá servido tu avance, pues, fue por un detalle que se creó este juego"_

.

.

.

Iba de un lado otro por toda la habitación, buscaba sus tacones por todos lados. Debajo de la cama no estaban, tampoco en el armario y ya había rebuscado en el cuarto de baño. Nada. No los encontraba. Dónde los habría dejado.

Empezaba a impacientarse. Si demoraba más llegaría tarde. Pero no encontraba los endemoniados tacones. Y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a ponerse los zapatos reglamentarios. No, eso definitivamente no.

Tenía que encontrarlos ya.

Una búsqueda más. Su objetivo esta vez fueron unas cajas apiladas en una esquina. Una tras otra fue quitando las tapas y revisando el contenido para posteriormente dejarlas a un lado, como cayeran, para continuar buscando en la siguiente.

Justo en una de las últimas cajas los encontró, un par de zapatos negros de tacón fino de cinco centímetros. Se los calzó y por fin abandonó su recámara.

Abajo un auto rojo la esperaba para llevarla a la escuela. Se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, sus padres de seguro ya se habían ido al trabajo y habrían dejado a su hermano en su centro de estudios de camino.

Menos mal. Porque si él llegaba tarde por su culpa, otra vez, iba a recibir una notificación. Y no quería perjudicarlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que nunca saldría de su casa sin esos zapatos. Lo sentía por su hermano, pero ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo abandonaría esa idea.

Abrió la puerta de entrada, sin molestase en cerrar con llave al salir, y avanzó rauda hacia el vehículo de reluciente pintura.

Las 7:55.

Aún podría llegar a tiempo.

Se sujetó el cabello rubio con un lazo rojo, mientras el conductor del vehículo abría la puerta para ella.

Un saludo. Un beso.

Luego el auto arrancó, la velocidad justa que prometía dejarla en su destino a tiempo.

Sonrió con alivio al divisar el edificio y verificar en su teléfono que recién había marcado las 8:00 am.

Otro beso. Una despedida.

Y con una promesa ingresó a su escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El timbre que señalaba el final de la clase la sacó de su burbuja. No se había percatado del momento en que se quedó dormida en plena clase. Pero aunque quisiera hacer algo por remediarlo, aclarando que ni siquiera había tenido esa intención, ya no podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que la dueña de los ojos al frente suyo le ordenara lo que fuera a ordenarle.

\- Señorita Hofferson - llamó la maestra -. Parece que se quedó dormida.

 _Qué no es obvio_ , pensó.

Sin embargo no le respondió, claro que ni siquiera había formulado una pregunta, esto hizo enfurecer aún más a la mujer, si es que eso era posible.

\- Le estoy hablando.

\- Me doy cuenta.

\- ¿Y... Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

\- Me mandará a la oficina del director de cualquier modo - objetó -. Por qué no mejor se ahorra tiempo y me envía ahí de una vez...

\- ¡Vaya en este instante a la oficina del director!

Un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que agregó antes de salir del salón con su mochila al hombro. La suela de goma de sus zapatillas emitía un leve y gracioso sonido que pasaba desapercibido por el bullicio de los alumnos que se apresuraban por salir de aquel infierno.

Su semblante era completamente serio, la postura perfectamente derecha y sus pasos nada apresurados. Ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando cruzara la puerta de la oficina principal así que... ¿Para qué desesperarse?

Y así se dirigió a aquel lugar en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras observaba a la rubia sentada a su lado, pudo percatarse de ciertas cosas. No estaba prestando atención. Su rostro reflejaba completo aburrimiento. Se notaba que lo único que quería era salir ya de aquella _prisión_ como, recordaba, siempre decía. Podría apostar incluso a que su cuaderno se encontraba en blanco en la página del día presente. Seguramente tenía planes para la tarde, no iba a culparla, ella también los tenía pero al menos tomaba nota de todo lo que su maestra había apuntado en la pizarra.

Cuando el timbre de salida se dejó escuchar, la mitad del salón se apresuró en guardar sus cosas en las mochilas, otros cuantos movían ansiosamente los lapiceros contra las hojas del cuaderno esperando terminar de escribir de una vez por todas y solo unos pocos, como ella, se limitaban a esperar. Tenía un compromiso importante, sí, pero era su costumbre salir última del aula. Además la profesora aún no había dado la orden de que podían retirarse, por lo que sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos y elegantes.

Cualquiera que la viera hubiera pensado que era de la realeza, esa forma de moverse no era muy común en muchachas de su edad.

\- Pueden salir chicos.

Esas palabras, ni bien fueron pronunciadas, actuaron de forma instantánea en la mente de los alumnos. Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se quedó completamente sola en el salón. Claro, a excepción de la profesora. Incluso logró distinguir aquella cabellera rubia, adornada por un gracioso lazo rojo, escabullirse entre el gentío de forma apresurada.

 _Lástima,_ pensó. Hubiera querido saludarla.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto empezó su retirada, se levantó del asiento y colgó su mochila al hombro, ya iba a salir cuando escuchó a su profesora llamarla por su nombre e inmediatamente se acercó al escritorio.

\- Dígame señorita Smith - preguntó cortésmente.

\- El director me envió un mensaje - informó -, solicita tu presencia en su oficina.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? - quiso saber, no era para nada común que la llamaran.

\- Lo siento pero no se me reveló esa información - se disculpó -, supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo en cuanto llegues.

\- De acuerdo señorita Smith - respondió asintiendo -. Con su permiso me retiro, nos vemos en la próxima clase - terminó de decir con una sonrisa amable.

\- Adiós linda - le devolvió el gesto su maestra.

Se retiró del aula y empezó su caminata hacia la oficina del director, la curiosidad carcomía su interior y en un pequeño _tic_ nervioso empezó a tirar de algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello oscuro.

Giró por un pasillo y llegó a la secretaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Es la tercera vez que edito este capítulo pero era necesario... Creo que ahora se refleja mejor el ambiente de los personajes y aquí están nuestras tres chicas importantes...**

 **Debido a que algunos ya han leído y ya saben quiénes son, no puedo preguntar quién creen que es cada una...**

 **Claro que a mi parecer es obvio, tal vez la última parte no, al principio, pero luego de esa charla seguro ya habrán sabido quién era...**

 **Por si se lo preguntan, sí, estoy editando todos los capítulos y ahora tienen título... Se me hace más (estético, profesional...) no sé...**

 **Solo espero que les guste de todas formas y como ya saben, no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa... Eso nunca pasará...**

 **Responderé sus reviews en cuanto haya terminado de subir todos los capítulos editados, lo prometo...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**


	4. Capítulo 2: La Punta del Iceberg

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: La Punta Del Iceberg**

.

.

.

 _"Mira desde ahora, estás a tiempo de corregir tu rumbo... Mira, que una sola decisión podría salvarte la vida"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡¿CÓMO DICE?!

\- Pues como lo oíste - le respondió el director -. No es la primera, y de seguro no será la última, llamada de atención que recibo de parte de algún maestro en tu contra, solo quiero que recapacites.

\- Pues siga intentando, de cualquier otra forma, pero ponerme una niñera a cargo no es su mejor opción si quiere lograr ese cometido.

\- Espero que no haya sido una amenaza.

\- No lo fue - le dijo -. Pero se olvida de que a pesar de ser _inquieta_ \- enfatizó el título que le otorgó una de las maestras -, soy también responsable; hoy solo me dormí en clase, no es para que me castigue de esta forma.

\- Tienes razón en eso - concordó el director -, eres una de nuestras mejores estudiantes lo que te otorga ciertos privilegios - con eso la Hofferson estaba celebrando en su interior, podía saborear la victoria -. Pero tu mala conducta te está restando aquellos privilegios - ahora decayó su sonrisa triunfal, esa que no sabía que se le empezaba a formar - y no lo tomes como _una niñera_ , más bien es como un tutor.

\- Que me dirá qué hacer y qué no hacer y vigilará cada gesto que haga ¿verdad?

\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo te metes en problemas...

El director dejó la frase en el aire pues continuarla sería ganarse el desprecio de esa _revoltosa_ y lo que quería era que confiara en él. Resulta increíble pero el director quería a esa adolescente como si fuera su hija, siempre le tuvo aprecio. Desde que llegó a estudiar a esa escuela hace tres años él se había encargado de cuidar de esa niña.

Pidió a los padres de ella dejar que se encargara de lo que necesitara y estar al pendiente de ella. Pensándolo bien, no es tan increíble puesto que él había desarrollado una amistad con los señores Hofferson desde los años de universidad, cuando aún no eran una pareja oficial.

\- Si no quieres reprobar el curso lo mejor será que aceptes mi propuesta - con estas palabras logró que la joven pusiera su atención en él, no era su intención reprobar el curso, por algo era de los mejores promedios además de la mejor de su clase -, acepta que te asigne un tutor, solo eso, será una persona de confianza y solo vigilará que no te metas en problemas; no hará nada que te disguste, lo prometo.

La Hofferson lo pensó, necesitaba mantener un promedio perfecto y, sabiendo lo que su madre le diría, no necesitaba que otra notificación llegara a su casa. En pocas palabras, no tenía de otra que aceptar lo que el director le proponía.

\- De acuerdo - respondió -, acepto que me asigne una niñera si eso ayuda a que mis notas no bajen.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero ya no te sigas metiendo en líos - advirtió -, ni siquiera los Thorston causan tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo, creo que estás imponiendo una nueva marca.

\- Sí, bueno - recordar a sus cómplices solo le infundía más confianza de la que ya tenía - se hace lo que se puede, pero gracias por el cumplido.

El director solo atinó a reír por el carácter tan despreocupado de la chica. No cabía duda de que era igual a su padre cuando joven.

\- Y bueno, dígame quién será _la víctima_.

\- Pues es también de los mejores promedios, ya se conocen y se llevan muy bien por lo que sé.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, se escuchó un golpeteo suave pero firme en la puerta de la oficina. Al parecer el director ya tenía todo planeado.

Un "adelante" fue la señal para que ingresara quien estuviera a la espera. El ruido de unos tacones acercándose le hizo darse cuenta de que no era precisamente _un tutor_ , al parecer sería _tutora_ lo que no le hacía mucha gracia puesto que no se llevaba muy bien con ningún ente femenino perteneciente al plantel estudiantil, excepto la chica Thorston, pero el resto eran como delicadas princesas para ella. Solo esperaba que esta, que le había tocado como tutora, por lo menos tuviera la decencia de ocultar su naturaleza frágil en su presencia.

\- ¿Me mandó llamar director? - preguntó una vocecilla a su espalda -, la profesora Smith dijo que quería verme.

\- Así es, yo le avisé de que necesitaba hablar contigo un momento antes de salir.

\- Bueno, dígame qué necesita - dijo de forma muy cordial.

\- Pues necesito que me ayudes en una misión suicida - bromeó mirando de reojo a quien estaba sentada al frente suyo -. Necesito que seas la tutora de Astrid.

Con la mención del nombre de Astrid, la que sería tutora supo de inmediato lo que pasaba. Era sabido que siempre recibía algún castigo luego de realizar sus _hazañas_ pero si el director le pedía que fuera su tutora tuvo que ser por algo. Solo esperaba que no fuera grave, después de todo, Astrid era una estudiante excelente. No iba a negar que estuviera un tanto preocupada.

Por su parte, Astrid había reconocido esa voz desde que la primera palabra brotó de sus labios, al hablar con el director.

No se necesitarían presentaciones.

\- ¿Qué daños causaste esta vez? - preguntó con un tono de preocupación, pero sobre todo diversión, muy bien disimulado para cualquiera excepto para Astrid.

\- Nada grave hoy - le respondió -, solo componentes químicos, alcohol, pintura que logré obtener del salón de arte...

\- ¡ASTRID! - le regañó, no creyó que causara algún daño grave pero aquello era algo por lo que preocuparse.

\- Es broma - explicó divertida -, no hice nada, solo me quedé dormida en clase.

Un suspiro, una mirada de resentimiento falso y una sonrisa ladeada fue la respuesta de la tutora.

\- Por Thor, Astrid - le dijo -. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

El director rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, aquella situación le era familiar, no era la primera vez que las veía actuar así la una con la otra.

\- Haré lo posible - dijo Astrid.

Terminó su respuesta con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada, gesto que solo causó que unas risas se le escaparan a la tutora. Incluso risas del propio director se unieron a ellas. Mientras Astrid solo observaba sonriente.

\- Bueno, basta de risas - habló el director y la tutora se calmó casi al instante -. Entonces qué dices, ¿me ayudarás en esto? - dijo mirando a la que se encontraba aún de pie.

La aludida, por su parte, miró de reojo a Astrid antes de contestar, pero su respuesta ya la tenía en mente.

\- De acuerdo director - respondió al fin.

\- Excelente, gracias - exclamó aliviado, por un momento pensó que rechazaría el trabajo pero olvidó con quién hablaba -. Entonces está decidido, a partir de ahora, Heather será tu tutora, Astrid.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apresuró su paso por el pequeño pasillo al divisar la puerta del aula que había buscado durante algunos minutos. Sus tacones resonando fuertemente en el pequeño espacio. Atravesó la puerta y buscó con la mirada.

Sin embargo no logró verla. Dónde se habría metido ahora, necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que decirle algo importante y si no lo hacía no podría ir a almorzar con sus amigas ni salir con su novio después de eso.

Suspiró con frustración.

Dio media vuelta y recorrió el camino hasta la salida.

Esperaba encontrar a su hermana en la parada de autobuses antes de que se marchara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Este no tiene muchas ediciones excepto en los signos de puntuación y una frase si no me equivoco...**

 **Pero claro, está el agregado de la escena final...**

 **Traeré más muy pronto y como dice el título: esto es solo _La Punta del Iceberg..._**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**


	5. AVISO

**Hey hey hey…**

 **Les vine a presentar la portada… ¿Nadie interesado?... En fin… Lamento informar que no hay capítulo por el momento… ¿Por qué?... Bueno, el capítulo está listo; solo tengo que editarlo y lo subo, el problema es que no he recibido más que un review en el capítulo anterior, UNO… No es que no lo aprecie, al contrario agradezco que esta personita se haya dado el tiempo de dejarme un review… Pero, chicos, me han estado comentando hasta 3 reviews por capítulo y ver solo uno esta vez me ha hecho sentir abandonada… Les pido por favor que me dejen un par de reviews más para poder subir el siguiente capítulo… Espero en verdad que alguien comente porque necesito saber lo que opinan de lo que voy escribiendo… En fin…**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y nos leemos pronto…**

 **Chaito.**


	6. Capítulo 3: Juicio Arraigado

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Juicio Arraigado**

.

.

.

 _"El tiempo no pasa a favor de nadie, depende de ti favorecerte con su_ _paso"_

.

.

.

.

.

La parada de autobuses era uno de los lugares en los que la rubia se sentía en libertad, la tranquilidad fluía por sus venas al ver que el bus, que tomaba siempre, se acercaba a ella.

Hoy no era la excepción.

Heather la había acompañado lo que quedaba del día y habían pasado un divertido rato intentando que los gemelos Thorston no se metieran en problemas durante el descanso. Pero el día finalizó y con él la compañía de Heather, quien los dejó para poder alcanzar a su novio que la llevaría a casa, había corrido ni bien escuchó el timbre de salida.

Los gemelos también tuvieron que irse, ya tenían demasiadas reprimendas por llegar tarde a su casa, por lo que optaron en despedirse pronto de Astrid para irse en carrera.

Ahora estaba sola. No era algo que le molestara, nunca la soledad había sido un factor de tristeza, al contrario, había sido siempre lo que le permitía explayarse consigo misma. A veces descubría cosas sobre sí de las que antes no se había percatado.

Como que le gustaba opinar en voz alta aunque fuera para sí misma y sobre algo que tan sólo ella sabía. Algo que por cierto había descubierto tan solo el día anterior.

Cosas como esas siempre le sacaban una sonrisa. Su mente era un mundo aparte cada vez que se quedaba en soledad.

Eso le encantaba.

Así que mientras esperaba el autobús se desconectó de todo lo que la rodeaba, se puso a pensar en la charla que tuvo con el director y en que ahora tendría a su prima de tutora.

La vida era inesperada y daba giros, a veces podían llegar a ser giros muy grandes.

Aquellas palabras le hiciste pensar en cierta persona y en que su relación había cambiado mucho con el pasar del tiempo.

' _¿Alguna vez volveremos al ayer?'_

Esa pregunta resonaba en su mente una y otra vez. Quería que todo fuera como antes, pero eso no pasaría. Ya se había rendido y aceptaría que las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

\- ¡Oye Astrid!- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- Te estuve buscando por casi toda la escuela.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz, mas cuando se percató de quién era solo pudo observarla. Se preguntó si alguna deidad se burlaba de ella, definitivamente lo hacían, cosas como estas son las que ella odiaba.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Qué pregunta. Claro que estaba bien, si se había quedado pasmada era porque precisamente _ella_ le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

\- ¿Astrid?

Ya no lo soportaba. Tenerla cerca era tortuoso, pero no podía marcharse sin más. Tal vez, en esta ocasión, podría no tratarse de otro de sus caprichos. Mantendría la compostura. Después de todo, se le daba muy bien actuar frente a ella.

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias, ¿qué necesitas?- respondió a todas sus preguntas.

\- Pues, solo quería avisarte que no podré pasar por Jake hoy.- así que por ahí iba el caso.

Ya sabía lo que venía después, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero ya se estaba hartando de que todo fuera siempre por sus caprichos.

\- Así que quería saber si tú...

\- Querías saber si yo podía ir en tu lugar.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación pero igual recibiría una respuesta.

\- Así es, por favor te lo pido.

Aquí empezaba el show. _Ella_ le rogaría que fuera por Jake y prometería no saltarse su turno de nuevo. Le daría excusas que a sus oídos serían carentes de importancia pero que, con la convicción que hablaba, parecería que el mundo se acabaría si faltaba a su otro compromiso.

Ese teatro ya lo conocía de antemano, y en verdad no quería repetirlo una vez más. Se ahorraría de todo ese monólogo, que de seguro le profesaría, e iría por Jake de una vez por todas. Tal vez si llegaban a tiempo a casa podrían ver una película mientras almorzaban.

Definitivamente era un mejor plan.

\- ¿Irás? Di que sí, por favor.

\- Iré.

Iba a agregar algo más pero ni bien _ella_ escuchó su respuesta se puso a dar grititos y saltitos de felicidad. Parecía que acaba de ganarse la lotería.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- le dijo- Prometo no saltarme el turno la próxima vez, es que hoy me invitaron las chicas a comer y luego pasaremos por el centro comercial para...

\- Oye, oye, oye; no me des explicaciones, no las necesito.- le dijo fríamente, sin embargo la sonrisa de _ella_ no desapareció de su rostro.

¿Tan importantes eran para _ella_ aquellos caprichos? Al parecer sí.

\- Ve de una vez a "eso" y déjame ir por Jake otra vez, si me disculpas el autobús ya está llegando.

Dijo lo último señalando el vehículo pintado de azul que ya se acercaba a su paradero.

\- Bueno, está bien, gracias nuevamente y te veré más tarde.

\- Sí, sí como digas.

El autobús paró frente a ella. Se subió sin mirar atrás, saludó al conductor y se acomodó en un asiento libre a esperar la parada correspondiente.

Mientras que una melena rubia, igual a la suya, desaparecía dentro de un vehículo rojo brillante. Reconocía ese auto perfectamente. Lo veía muy seguido, ya fuera al llegar a la escuela o al salir de esta, hasta en frente de su casa.

Qué importaba ahora. Ese no era problema suyo. Aunque sí debía admitir que no le daba muy buena espina todo eso.

' _Ojalá el reloj se apiadara de mi alma y me permitiera volver tan solo un segundo a la vida que tuve'_

.

\- ¡Ya estamos en casa!

La exclamación de dos voces interrumpió momentáneamente el sonido del televisor de la sala, donde un par de adolescentes comía vorazmente mientras espectaban una pelea entre dos míticas criaturas voladoras. Los adolescentes solo desviaron su atención por un momento para saludar al unísono a sus padres con un corto _"hola"_ y luego regresaron a lo mismo de antes: comer y ver la película.

Los adultos, que habían ingresado, por su parte, dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero al lado de la puerta y se adentraron en la casa. El hombre tomó rumbo directo a la cocina y la mujer hacia la sala, de donde provenía el ruido del televisor y el pequeño saludo de sus hijos.

Observó dos cabezas rubias, que se removían de rato en rato, distinguió de inmediato a la cabeza más pequeña. Era Jake sin duda. Después observó la otra melena rubia. Definitivamente era una de sus preciadas hijas, el problema era que hasta ahora no lograba distinguirlas sin antes haberles visto el atuendo.

\- Hola niños.- saludó con voz dulce.

Esperaba llamar la atención de alguno y claro que lo logró. Ambos adolescentes se voltearon para saludar a su madre, el primero en devolver el saludo fue el más pequeño.

\- Hola mami.- ese saludo era con el que su hijo siempre la recibía.

Nunca había dejado de llamarla _mami_ ni porque ya tuviera doce años y al parecer no dejaría de hacerlo en un buen tiempo. Claro que esa idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Después de todo era su pequeño.

\- Hola mamá.- fue el turno de la rubia de devolver el saludo.

De inmediato, como si fuera un acto reflejo, su madre volvió a saludarla, esta vez por _su_ _nombre_.

\- Hola _princesa_.

Error.

\- No mamá, ella no es...

Había comenzado Jake la frase, pero la dejó en el aire para concentrarse en la película. La mujer por su parte se quedó algo confundida. Pero en ese momento, su esposo entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, la corbata colgando del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y saludando también a sus hijos.

\- Hola Jake, hola Astrid.- fue su saludo- Ahora déjenme sentarme con ustedes.

Se acomodó en medio del sofá de tres piezas, en el que sus hijos estaban sentados, y se puso también a ver la película mientras comía. Sus hijos le devolvieron el saludo fugazmente para centrar su atención en la pantalla.

La mujer entendió entonces que la que estaba sentada no era _su_ _princesa_. Había cometido otra vez un error y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Era Astrid. Cómo no se había dado cuenta. _Su_ _princesa_ no veía películas mientras almorzaba carne con patatas fritas junto a su hermano. Eso lo hacía _su_ _valkiria_.

Contempló la escena disculpándose en silencio por haberse confundido otra vez. Pero bueno, si _su_ _valkiria_ estaba en casa...

Dónde estaba _su_ _princesa_.

.

.

.  
 **Hi world :D**

 **De acuerdo este capítulo estaba terminado dos días antes de publicar el anterior... Pero obviamente iba a esperar a recibir unos cuantos reviews antes de publicar este... No me maten, porque los reviews son la única forma de saber si esto les gusta o no... Eso y que me tuve que poner al día con mis lecturas así que he estado algo ocupada e.e ... Y no solo eso... Tuve muchos inconvenientes al querer publicar...**

 **1\. Más exámenes.**  
 **2\. Menos Internet.**  
 **3\. Doble horario de clases.**

 **Pero bueno ya les traje su capítulo...**

 **Les tengo noticias gente...** **Se acuerdan que les mencioné sobre un examen** **simulacro de admisión al cual me presenté... ¿No?... Bueno no importa** **igual les daré la noticia... Resulta que quedé en el puesto 78... Ya pueden comenzar a aplaudir... ¿No?... Yo sé que para algunos será como que no logré nada, pero créanme chicos, postulé con otros más de 200 jóvenes con mejor preparación académica que la mía y definitivamente mayores que yo... Claro habían algunos de mi misma edad y hasta menores que yo... Pero créanme que para mí, el haber ganado un puesto entre los primeros 100, con no muy buena preparación académica, estando aún cursando el 4° año de secundaria (con la edad de 3°) es muy buen logro para mí, siendo además la primera vez que me presento a un examen de este tipo.**

 **Para mí es una muy buena noticia y espero no haber molestado a algunos con mis cosas...**

 **Ya que estamos aquí... También aprovecharé para responder sus reviews... EH AQUÍ SUS RESPUESTAS GENTE!**

 **Nina Chilena: Pues ya estoy aquí! Y volví con compensaciones para redimirme... No te preocupes, hasta yo lo hago pero necesito hacer la sección de respuestas con al menos tres... Gracias por leer.**

 **emicastillo92: La cosa es que se les haga agua la boca con la espera (aunque admito que ahora me pasé de espera) pero ya volví y con compensaciones... Gracias por la opinión... Gracias por leer.**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein: A ver, vamos por orden... 1) Tranquila, creo que a ti es a quien más he prometido sin cumplir... 2) Lo sé, me lo dicen siempre que pueden :P... 3) Cálmate amiga, Haddock tiene que ingresar como él solo sabe hacerlo (aún falta para que ingrese pero te avisaré ;))... Gracias por leer.**

 **karinamorenod: Pues no fue Camicazi (aunque como dije antes yo misma lo pensé así)... Haddock ingresará más adelante (falta para eso)... Pues puede que te sorprendas o tal vez no pero la cosa es que Heather es importante en este fic... Gracias por leer.**

 **Esas son todas las respuestas... Otra cosa que quería decirles es que no se esperancen con la entrega del siguiente capítulo porque... EL CAPÍTULO 4 ES MI MALDICIÓN... La primera vez que publiqué este fic no pude avanzar de ese capítulo y cuando lo hice TODO SÉ BORRÓ... Mi otra historia (en otra página) también tardó en ser actualizada porque justo cuando me disponía a escribir el capítulo se me bloqueaba la inspiración y nada salía de mi cerebro perturbado T-T... Así que lo siento si tardo... Pero por ello les tengo un regalito... Tiene que ver con que me contesten las preguntas del día... Los que respondan correctamente podrán preguntarme lo que sea: sobre la historia, algún avance (spoiler), las parejas que pondré, sobre mí (OK no)... Pero creo que ya entendieron el punto... Espero con esto animarlos a que no me abandonen... Así que ahí les van...**

 **¡PREGUNTAAAAAAASSS!**

 **¿Quién creen que sea** _ **la princesa**_ **?**

 ***Empezamos con lo fácil...**

 **¿Quién es el novio de Heather?**

 ***A pensar gente, a pensar...**

 **¿Qué relación tienen** _ **ella**_ **con el auto rojo?**

 ***Terminamos con la difícil...**

 **Esas son las preguntas del día... Espero que alguno se anime a responderlas para ganarse su premio... Para mayores oportunidades, no quiero que respondan todo con exactitud, me conformo con que adivinen: o la mayoría de las respuestas, o den las teorías más acertadas... Anímense... Tal vez alguna de sus ideas es la correcta... Eso es todo en esta ocasión mundo...**

 **Antes de que se me olvide... Para compensar su espera publiqué un one-shot... Pueden encontrar el fic en mi perfil... Eso es todo (ahora sí)**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**


	7. Capítulo 4: Magnetos

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Magnetos**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Dicen que los opuestos se atraen... Pero el golpe del encuentro siempre es doloroso"_

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Gracias por traerme a casa.

Se encontraban en el auto de él, frente a la casa de ella. Habían pasado una bonita tarde, claro luego de que la jovenacabara con sus otros compromisos, los cuales involucraban a sus amigas, muchas tiendas de ropa y tarjetas de crédito. Luego de aquello le abrió un espacio en su agenda y fueron a ver una película en el cine. Ellaeligió la película, una comedia romántica, él no protestó para nada. Le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado.

\- No hay problema _princesa_ \- le respondió-. Estoy para servirte, lo sabes.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que aquel muchacho era capaz de muchas cosas por ella, ya se lo había demostrado antes de distintas maneras e inclusive se lo había confesado en palabras. No había dudas de que en verdad haría cualquier cosa por ella.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y también sabes que te adoro pero creo que deberías entrar ya a tu casa.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

Y vaya que la tenía. Dentro de aquella casa su familia la esperaba para compartir la cena. El más pequeño se moría de hambre y tuvieron que darle algo que calmara su apetito por unos minutos más. Siempre compartían la cena con toda la familia reunida y la rubia ya se estaba retrasando.

\- Entonces, te veo mañana _princesa_.

\- Hasta mañana Elian.

Le robó un beso de despedida antes de que se bajara del auto. Para él, ella era su mundo. Estaba locamente enamorado. Y esperaba que sus acciones demostraran lo que no alcanzaba a decir con palabras.

Se bajó del auto y se quedó un momento contemplando cómo el vehículo desaparecía por la carretera. Soltó un suspiro. Avanzó por el camino que conducía a la entrada de la casa y se paró frente a la puerta.

Rebuscó en su mochila la llave que siempre llevaba consigo, pero no encontró nada. Volvió a rebuscar una segunda vez pero no halló nada. Sin más que hacer se resignó a tocar el pequeño timbre al costado de la puerta.

Una vez. Luego dos.

Justo cuando la segunda campanilla dejó de sonar, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la entrada. No se demoraron mucho para llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando terminó de abrirse, apareció en el umbral una figura pequeña de cabello rubio.

\- Te tardaste mucho- le habló el pequeño-. Pasa, en verdad tengo hambre.

Su hermano menor se puso a un lado para dejarla pasar, algo que ella no demoró en hacer. Luego avanzaron juntos por el pasillo hasta el comedor, del cual emanaba un delicioso aroma a pollo y salsa casera. Sin duda su madre se había esmerado con la cena esa noche.

El más pequeño no perdió el tiempo y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla frente al lateral de la mesa, a un lado suyo su hermana estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, encerrándose en su propia burbuja por unos minutos antes de la tan acostumbrada cena familiar con charla incluida. En los extremos de la mesa estaban sus padres, uno en cada extremo, quienes al ver a su otra hija no tardaron en invitarla a sentarse y empezaron a servir, comenzando con el impaciente pequeño, luego con sus dos hijas y finalizando con ellos los adultos.

Luego de los "Buen provecho" correspondientes guardaron silencio para probar los primeros bocados. El sabor exquisito de la comida hizo a sus papilas saltar de alegría. Cuando hubieron pasado tres minutos, en los que el pequeño Jake devoró casi la mitad del plato, la mujer mayor alzó la cabeza y dirigió la primera pregunta de la noche a su hija.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste hoy _princesa_?

La aludida alzó también la cabeza para mirar a su madre a los ojos. No había ni rastro de enojo alguno, ella solo lo había preguntado como cualquier madre que se preocupa por sus retoños.

Aunque un poco cohibida, se decidió a responder.

\- Estuve en el Centro Comercial con las chicas y luego fui al cine con Elian.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamaste para avisar que saldrías?- siguió interrogando su madre.

\- Pues... - suspiró y vio de reojo a la rubia sentada al frente suyo la cual comía tranquilamente sin prestar la más mínima atención al interrogatorio - iba a hacerlo pero...

\- Pero...

Suspiró nuevamente y al respondió final respondió:- Se me olvidó, lo siento.

La mujer solo asintió y después de un "que no se vuelva a repetir" regresó la vista a su plato de comida y siguió con la tarea de ingerir alimentos. Y como si fuera ensayado, ahora era el turno del padre de hablar.

\- Así que... Elian.

Bueno, su tono no fue de desagrado, más bien fue de desconfianza, pero qué padre no tiene desconfianza del novio de una hija suya. Más aún si dicho muchacho era mayor que aquella mujercita.

\- Sí papá, salí con Elian- su tono de voz fue más cortante de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Sabes que no te estoy reprochado nada hija, pero me gustaría saber más de las intenciones que tiene ese muchacho para contigo - lo sabía, claro que sí, pero no podía su padre dejar esa pregunta de lado por una noche.

Bueno, tampoco podía reclamar, después de todo, había demorado en sus citas y llegado tarde a la cena. Mejor que no dijera palabra sobre el tema. Aunque sería de mala educación dejar a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

Mejor se limitaba a responder a su muda pregunta.

\- Llevo tres meses saliendo con él y no ha hecho nada que me disguste hasta el momento, creo que sus intenciones siguen siendo nulas, si nos referimos a las malas por supuesto.

El tono comedido de su voz fue suficiente para que su padre quedara satisfecho. Por ahora.

\- Está bien Camicazi, solo estaba preguntando - mencionó -, pero si en algún momento llegas a sentirte incomoda a su lado...

Dejó la frase en el aire para que fuera ella misma quien entendiera el mensaje. Y lo hizo. Mas no dijo nada. No fuera que empeorara más la situación.

\- ¿Y tú _valkiria_? - volvió a preguntar su madre, esta vez dirigiéndose a su otra hija.

En ese momento, Astrid pareció que despertaba de una ensoñación, algo típico, luego de un segundo respondió.

\- Lo de siempre, mamá - dijo -: llegué de la escuela directo a casa, me cambié el uniforme y esperé a que fuera la hora de ir por Jake.

\- ¿Y qué hacías mientras esperabas? - añadió su padre, preguntando lo que a ambos esposos les causaba curiosidad.

\- Fui al parque.

Su respuesta tan breve los desconcertó, querían saber.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste ahí? - de nuevo su madre.

\- Me subí a un árbol para después lanzarme encima de quien pasara por debajo.

Sus padres la miraron con la boca abierta, el grito de terror de su madre fue apagado por sus manos, que había llevado a su boca luego de semejante noticia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el pequeño Jake rió siendo secundado poco después por la propia Astrid.

Los otros tres integrantes de la familia miraban con impresión la escena, Camicazi estaba más que asombrada por lo que hubiera hecho su hermana, su padre estaba a la expectativa y su madre automáticamente adoptó la postura indignada de siempre.

\- ¿De qué se ríen los dos, aquí no hay nada gracioso? - eso solo sirvió para que una nueva secuencia de carcajadas fuera impuesta por los hermanos.

Luego de casi un minuto en que lograron acallar sus risas, por fin, Astrid, aclaró la situación.

\- Lo siento mamá, fue una broma - las secuelas de la risa se podían notar en su rostro -, no hice nada, solo...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, su madre interrumpió.

\- No fue nada gracioso Astrid - estaba enojada, se notaba en su voz -. No juegues con eso de nuevo.

\- Mamá, ya dije que sólo estuve ahí, avancé un par de tareas y luego fui por Jake - explicó con voz calma.

\- Pues eso está bien - lo había dicho con la misma molestia de antes, hasta que las palabras de su hija surtieron efecto -. Está muy bien de hecho - sorprendida por los hechos no añadió nada más.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Jake? - preguntó de pronto el padre.

El pequeño Jake se emocionó tanto, que terminó por contar todo lo que había pasado en su día. Desde su primera clase hasta su taller de la tarde.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heather se despidió de su novio en la puerta cuando la cena con sus padres ya había finalizado. Un beso pequeño, un piropo y un "Hasta mañana" fue el ritual que hicieron antes de que la muchacha pudiera cerrar la puerta.

 _Cómo quería a ese chico._

La sonrisa en sus labios permaneció mientras ayudaba a su madre a retirar la mesa. Y siguió ahí mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Unos minutos antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, la interrumpió el ruido de su teléfono.

 _Un mensaje._

El contenido de aquel solo logró que su sonrisa creciera mucho más, ahora sabía que nunca en su vida podría enamorarse de otra persona.

 _**La cena estuvo grandiosa. Espero poder devolverte el favor muy pronto. Que tengas buena noche._

 _PD_ _.: Te amo**_

Pero qué romántico y cursi era su chico. Y más feliz que nunca en su vida, cayó dormida.

Sus padres entraron unos momentos después a su habitación, muy silenciosos se acercaron a su cama y depositaron un beso en su fuente cada uno.

Luego, de la misma forma en que entraron, marcaron su retirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Astrid y Camicazi eran las encargadas de lavar los platos aquella noche. La primera se puso de inmediato en su labor mientras que la segunda aún meditaba sobre si el jabón de lavar platos le arruinaría la perfecta manicura que se hizo aquella tarde.

Al ver la indecisión de su hermana y harta de permanecer en su presencia, Astrid terminó por lavar todos los platos, incluyendo los que a Camicazi le correspondía lavar.

Esta última ni cuenta se había dado, seguía revisando los componentes que se mencionaban en la etiqueta del jabón cuando la otra adolescente puso el último plato en el escurridor.

Se giró para mirarla cara a cara y con voz algo molesta le dijo:

\- Por lo menos seca y guarda todo.

Y sin más se retiró de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras que Camicazi, resignada, se disponía a secar los platos. Tomó en sus manos un trapo y empezó a pasarlo sobre la loza, con movimientos quizá demasiado lentos. Cuando todo estuvo reluciente, abrió una de las puertas de la alacena y guardó la vajilla.

Soltó un suspiro, como quien ha realizado una gran hazaña. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecha de su labor, se fue a su habitación, también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***insertar voz de Mushu***

 **¡ESTOY VIVAAAAA!**

 ***suprimir voz***

 **Me tardé mucho lo sé... Pero no sabía cómo continuar la escena de la cena (una rima xd)... La escribí una vez y me quedé en la parte en que Camicazi se sentaba a la mesa, de ahí no avancé nada... La segunda vez escribí un poco más pero no me convencía del todo... Una de estas muchas veces había terminado la escena e iba a pasar a la siguiente... PEEEEEERO... No me gustaba nada el resultado así que empecé a editar la maldita escena... Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que borrar todo en su totalidad (no todo, solo lo que había escrito desde Camicazi sentándose a la mesa) para obtener un mejor resultado... Y por fin, he ahí la escena que más trabajo me ha costado...**

 **Y la escena final fue para reafirmar el título y la frase de presentación...**

 **Eso es todo por hoy... Creo...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y... Nos leemos pronto...**

 **Chaito.**

 **11 de Junio del 2016**


	8. Capítulo 5: Mundo Rosa

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Juicio Arraigado**

.

.

.

 _"La mente del ser humano es tan frágil, tan influenciable... Sus enigmas son tales que ni su propia raza puede descifrarlos"_

.

.

.

.

.

Si se pudiera morir de aburrimiento, ella ya estaría siendo enterrada. La maestra solo hablaba y hablaba, no hacía nada más. Si al menos estuviera relatando algo acerca del tema podría soportarlo, pero no, a la profesora Jules se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ramificar tanto la conversación inicial, que en estos momentos contaba a los alumnos _la triste historia de "una amiga" que no había logrado encontrar el verdadero amor._

Si alguien le podía explicar qué tenían en común esa "amiga" y la segunda guerra mundial, se lo agradecería.

O tal vez no.

Tal vez lo golpearía por quitarle la razón. Era lo más factible.

-... Y desde entonces no ha podido confiar en ningún hombre -finalizó-. Ahora les digo que deberían aprender a juzgar a las personas, deben saber en quién están depositando su confianza.

Se sentó en su escritorio, se limpió unas lágrimas de cocodrilo que habían brotado de sus ojos y volvió a colocarse los anteojos, los cuales se había quitado ni bien empezó a lagrimear.

Qué aburrido.

Bostezó.

\- Y antes de que se me olvide -dijo de pronto la maestra-, debemos ir organizando la presentación del baile de fin de año.

De inmediato la atención de todos se centró en la maestra. Las chicas con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa emocionada, los chicos a la expectativa. Ya no importaba si alguno tenía una objeción, habían aprendido de otros grupos de cuarto año, que anteriormente se encontraron en la misma situación, que no serviría ninguna excusa para evitar el ridículo baile. Si tenían a la profesora Jules de asesora, se haría lo que ella quería.

\- Hay mucho por hacer -se levantó de nuevo del escritorio y con un plumón empezó a enumerar en la pizarra-: primero que nada hay que decidir qué color usarán, luego dependiendo de eso las decoraciones, los vestidos, los trajes...

Y siguió así.

Ya no sabía qué era peor, si que le contaran la vida amorosa de la "amiga" de la maestra o que le obligaran a participar de la organización del estúpido baile.

Ni que fuera gran cosa. Era solo una especie de _demostración_ para el baile que tendrían el año siguiente, celebrando la finalización del ciclo escolar.

Harían una coreografía de un vals, los vestidos de las muchachas todos de un solo color, que harían juego con las corbatas de los muchachos, y usando esos ridículos zapatos de tacón.

Oh no. Definitivamente no.

\- Tengan en cuenta que su participación es obligatoria y que su asistencia a los ensayos y al evento mismo cuentan para la calificación de la materia de arte -dijo la profesora como si le leyera el pensamiento.

 _Bruja._

\- ¿Y si en algún caso alguien se negara a participar? -preguntó uno de los chicos.

\- Pues, en primer lugar, me veré obligada a reemplazar cualquier nota que pudieran tener en la materia de arte por un cero -advirtió-. Y ya que soy la encargada de dar la materia, tengan por seguro que no me apiadaré de ninguno -el tono de su voz se volvía cada vez más tétrico-. En segundo lugar, su inasistencia y no cooperación solo me harán suponer que no les gusta participar en las actividades recreativas y, actuaré con condescendencia al excluirlos también de cualquier actividad que se anuncie, es decir, tendrán que decir adiós al deporte.

 _Bruja._

Si había algo con lo que la profesora Jules contaba a su favor, era que conocía muy bien cada área. Por ello, y gracias al acceso que se le permitía a los registros escolares, sabía qué alumno destacaba en qué materia.

Y siendo los pobladores de Berk, descendientes de vikingos, era normal que les gustara la actividad física. Por ello, ningún alumno, de ninguna edad, solía reprobar la materia.

Quitarle la razón de vivir a unos adolescentes, a los que fácilmente les hervía la sangre, era como mandarlos a prisión. O peor.

\- Así que les recomiendo no faltar -fue la última amenaza, antes de regresar a la pizarra y seguir anotando lo que necesitarían para el baile.

 _Bruja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Profesora Smith, qué haremos para la organización del baile de fin de año?! -preguntó en un grito una de sus alumnas.

Al instante, el resto de las chicas se unieron a preguntar sobre el mismo tema. Los muchachos se limitaban a escuchar, rodar los ojos, o dormir. El tema del que hablarían las mujeres daba para rato.

\- Bueno, todo dependerá de ustedes -respondió la profesora-. Tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros de los otros salones, coordinar entre ustedes, hablar con los asesores y preguntar a los de quinto año para saber qué no podrán usar -enumeró las tareas, solo con sus dedos-. Recuerden que al finalizar las clases será _su_ baile también, no solo ustedes tendrán una noche especial -les recordó-. Además el año que viene podrán organizarlo mucho mejor, no se precipiten.

De inmediato empezaron las preguntas. Las profesora Smith les respondía a las chicas lo más amablemente que una persona puede hacerlo. Y cómo negarse, ella adoraba ser maestra y como tal, le gustaba que los alumnos le hicieran preguntas, aunque fuera para algo un tanto banal como el baile-pre-baile.

No había otra forma de describirlo.

Todo un debate se armaba en ese salón, mientras los muchachos se distraían y una joven observaba por la ventana. La única que no se preocupaba por _eso del baile._

Estaba muy concentrada en sus recuerdos sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior, que no tenía cabeza para otra cosa.

Su día había comenzado con una sonrisa que se hacía más radiante conforme las horas pasaban, porque sabía que cada una eran un paso menos para volver a verlo.

Suspiró. En verdad estaba enamorada.

Una voz la despertó de su ensoñación y le dedicó una mirada de duda a quien la había llamado.

\- Heather qué opinas - había dicho.

La mencionada no tardó mucho en responder, había escuchado vagamente lo que se decía mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, por lo que tenía muy en claro tanto el tema como las cuestiones.

\- El amarillo no se verá bien en las corbatas, deberíamos usar algún color menos encendido.

Y con esa simple frase, comenzó un nuevo debate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué hay del rosa?

\- No, para nada, es muy usado ya.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, el rosa es un clásico.

\- Además no creo que los chicos quieran llevar ningún tono de rosa en sus corbatas.

\- ¿Ni siquiera el salmón?

\- Ni siquiera el salmón.

Así, y jugando con más tonos de colores, pasaron el grupo de jovencitas lo que quedaba de clase. Cuando la campana se oyó, al fin, liberándola de la tortura de continuar escuchando los distintos juicios de las muchachas. Ni bien la profesora dio el permiso de salir, retirándose del salón primeramente, los muchachos, que también habían permanecido indiferentes a la discusión, salieron del salón sin dar tregua a nadie de pasar primero. Una vez ellos se hubieron retirado, las muchachas se dedicaron a continuar su charla mientras caminaban pausadamente hacia la entrada para también retirarse, dejándola sola.

 _Al fin._

Suspiró.

Se recostó en su silla y se dispuso a esperar.

A los pocos minutos escuchó unos pasos, que venían muy deprisa. Luego un par de cabezas se asomaron por la puerta enfocando dos pares de miradas en ella.

Los gemelos Thorston habían venido. De inmediato, los hermanos ingresaron al aula de su compañera y buscaron situarse en algún sitio a su lado. Colocaron las mochilas de los anteriores ocupantes en la parrilla debajo del asiento y posteriormente se dejaron caer en las sillas.

De inmediato iniciaron una fluida conversación que se basaba en burlas dirigidas a los grupos de chicas que conversaban acerca de la paleta universal de colores. El tema del baile, en lugar de emocionar a ninguno de los gemelos, los tenía sin cuidado. No pensaban asistir al baile ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

Astrid se unió pronto a la causa e iniciaron un pequeño plan para arruinar todos los preparativos, accidentalmente por supuesto, y así no tener que presentarse.

\- Tengo hambre -dijo de pronto Ruffnut.

\- Yo también -le siguió Astrid.

Normalmente compartían haciendo extrañas combinaciones con las meriendas de los tres. Si uno traía poco, entonces podía quedarse con su parte y la de los otros, pasando antes un pequeño reto, impuesto especialmente para dar reconocimiento al supuesto merecedor.

Sin embargo en días como aquel, cuando ninguno pudo llevar si quiera una bolsa de papas, ya sea por olvido, flojera o simplemente porque no quisieron, entonces llegaba el momento de _"pedir prestado"._

Y así, compartiendo miradas cómplices, el trío se levantó de sus lugares dispuestos a asaltar al primer pobre diablo que se cruzara por su camino. Llegaban a la puerta cuando vieron obstruido su paso. La hubieran golpeado de no haberla reconocido.

\- Heather -lamentaron los gemelos.

\- Siento la tardanza chicos -se disculpó la muchacha, pasando por alto la queja por su presencia-. Espero que aún estemos a tiempo para compartir lo que traje.

Acto seguido, levantó en una mano tres bolsas de papel. Ruffnut y Tuffnut se olvidaron de su queja inmediatamente para abalanzarse sobre las bolsas y obtener el contenido. Pero Heather, ya suponiendo aquel movimiento, apartó la mano que cargaba con las bolsas en el momento preciso y los gemelos se fueron de largo, terminando por estrellarse el uno contra el otro y quedando tumbados en el piso de loza de la entrada del aula.

Heather se rió por la situación y Astrid, quien había permanecido de espectadora hasta entonces, también acompañó sus risas mientras los gemelos seguían en el suelo, peleando por quién cayó y se levantaría primero.

Justo antes de que comenzaran a golpearse, Heather acudió a su lado y los ayudó a levantarse. Sacudió con sus manos el polvo que se había impregnado en el uniforme de los gemelos y luego de eso se adentró al salón donde habían estado antes sus tres acompañantes.

Astrid, Ruffnut y Tuffnut la siguieron sin decir nada, eso hasta que estuvieron los cuatro sentados y luego de que Heather obtuviera unas toallitas húmedas del elegante estuche metálico que llevaba consigo. Los Thorston agradecieron la amabilidad de la morena al haberlos ayudado, esta les brindó una sonrisa y cuando terminó de limpiar sus manos con una toallita, les dio las restantes a los otros tres.

Con manos limpias tuvieron la aprobación de Heather de abrir las bolsas de papel. La más grande era para los gemelos y las dos restantes, más pequeñas que la primera, para cada una de las Hofferson.

En minutos se habían acabado los sándwiches de jamón y queso, las barras de chocolate y los jugos de frutas.

No habían dicho mucho mientras comían, pero no lo necesitaban. Podían hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones luego de acabada la comida.

Y así fue.

Tuvieron una amena plática sobre lo que todo el mundo comentaba desde la mañana. Heather estaba siendo muy paciente al escuchar las tonterías que los gemelos decían sobre las chicas de su salón, quienes ni bien se tocó el tema empezaron a realizar un sorteo para ver a quién podrían invitar como su pareja. Astrid contó todo lo que había ocurrido en su propia aula y el cómo los había chantajeado su propia auxiliar, la profesora Jules, optando por una amenaza que, sabía, mantendría _a raya_ a todos. En esta ocasión, la tutora, mostró indignación sobre los sucios trucos que la profesora utilizó, luego procedió a contar su propia experiencia, revelando también que no se había concentrado mucho en el tema debido a que un asunto de mayor relevancia ocupaba su mente.

Casi les cuenta todo con lujo de detalles, pero sabía que, al menos los gemelos, no comprenderían el porqué de tanta alegría desbordante, por lo que optó por narrar todo superficialmente y reservar los detalles para el fin de semana que pasaría con sus primas.

Transcurrió así el tiempo de descanso establecido y el ruido de la campana alertó a los Thorston de que era momento de retirarse, lo mismo para Heather. Los hermanos chocaron sus manos y sus puños con Astrid antes de salir. La morena solo le dijo que la vería en unas horas y dándole una sonrisa se marchó también, dejando a la rubia Hofferson sola.

Aunque esta soledad no duró más de un par de minutos. Luego el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a atravesar la entrada del aula para ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos.

Dos muchachas que se sentaban muy cerca a ella, entraron riendo y conversando aparentemente emocionadas. Sin embargo su alegría cesó al ver que sus mochilas no se encontraban donde las habían dejado. Sin detenerse a revisar, empezaron a mirar en los otros lugares, tratando de ver quién había sido el que decidió robarles sus pertenecías para gastarles semejante broma.

 _Idiotas._

Pudo sentir las miradas sobre ella. Cuando vio de reojo notó que planeaban acercarse para reclamarle seguramente. Con mucha paciencia esperó a que las _muñequitas_ _de trapo_ se decidieran a dar el primer paso. Tardaron un poco, era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a esperar para un enfrentamiento, pero al final se decidieron por acercarse las dos juntas. Cuando llegaron a su lado no les prestó la más mínima atención, fingía que nadie existía en aquel silencio tan placentero para ser un salón de clases cuya auxiliar estaba demorando en ingresar, pero claro, nadie puede tener un poco de consideración para con ella que siempre estaba soportando las tonterías de los demás. Cuando las muchachas se cansaron de mirarla con odio sin recibir respuesta alguna a cambio, hablaron.

\- Nuestras mochilas no están -dijo la muñeca número uno.

\- ¿Dónde las has escondido salvaje? -se apresuró a preguntar la muñeca número dos.

Las miró, apenas volteando su cabeza en la dirección de esos dos raros especímenes, no dijo ni una palabra, solo sonrió con suficiencia. Era tan divertido ver a las idiotas ser _idiotas._

\- ¡Confiesa de una vez o le contaremos esto al director! -chillaron las dos a la vez, como si hubiera sido ensayado para una obra de teatro y ellas fueran los títeres, unas muñecas que dependían de alguien para _funcionar._

\- Tienes más aire en el cerebro del que pensaba -murmuró, como si no hubiera querido que nadie la escuchara-. No tengo sus mochilas - zanjó la conversación con esa última frase y regresó su vista a su cuaderno.

Las dos muchachas no se quedaron tranquilas. Esa salvaje tenía fama de ladrona y qué otra persona les haría algo semejante solo por malograrles la existencia.

Actuando por impulso y sin pensar en las consecuencias, una de ella tomó bruscamente el cuaderno de Astrid, alejándolo de su visita y dándoselo a su compañera quien empezó a revisar los apuntes, arrugado las hojas por lo nada delicado que lo hacía.

\- Garabatos, garabatos y más garabatos...

Las dos _muñecas_ ojeaban el cuaderno, pasando las páginas rápidamente y a propósito para lograr marcar mucho más las blancas hojas.

\- Devuélvanme eso - dijo Astrid amenazantemente a las otras dos, poniéndose de pie para dar más peso a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, ninguna hizo caso de sus palabras. Continuaron arruinando su cuaderno mientras que algunos de sus compañeros, que ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación, veían con temor la escena.

 _Cómo se les ocurría hacer semejante tontería._ Era el pensamiento predominante. Si alguna salía viva, luego iban a desear haber muerto.

Astrid intentaba controlarse, de verdad que lo intentaba. No llevaba ni un día desde la advertencia del director y no podía causar ningún problema si quería permanecer en el primer puesto de su salón.

Pero es que esas dos se estaban pasando. Su cuaderno. Sus apuntes. Sus tareas. ¡Por Odin, sus exámenes!

Ya estaba analizando cómo empezaría a torturarlas: la más alta con unos golpes en la cabeza y unas patadas en la espinilla, la más baja recibiría sus puños en su moreno rostro y algunos mechones de cabello esparcidos en los pasillos.

\- Quiero que dejen eso y se larguen ahora mismo por donde vinieron -se había puesto de pie al hablar y su voz cargada de odio alertó a sus compañeros, el ragnarok estaba a punto de iniciar.

Justo cuando las otra dos levantaron la cabeza para decirle: _\- ¿O sino qué, salvaje?_ , la profesora Jules ingresó al aula y contempló la escena inmediatamente. Dos de sus alumnas tenían en sus manos un cuaderno completamente arrugado y observaban con burla y cizaña a esa _revoltosa._

Aquella muchacha que la sacaba de sus casillas y que no era precisamente su favorita, pero era quien se había ganado su respeto si se llegara a tocar el tema de rendimiento académico.

La mejor de su clase y se podría decir que de su generación, aunque eso no lo sabrían hasta finalizar el año. Veía fuego en esos ojos, ira, rabia, odio y demás. Pero también detectó impotencia y el casi nulo autocontrol que le quedaba en el organismo, reflejado en su fiera expresión.

\- ¡Prof... Señorita Jules! -advirtió un muchacho que se sentaba en la primera fila, él no era ni por asomo el segundo o siquiera el tercer mejor, pero tenía una gran imaginación que debía ser aprovechada en todas sus clases de Arte.

Por ello había obligado al muchacho a sentarse allí, aunque de vez en cuando se arrepentía puesto que, como en esa ocasión, el jovencito solo era _la campana_ para que sus compañeros notaran su presencia y dejaran de causar desorden.

Así nunca podría enviar a ninguno a la oficina del director.

Y así pues, ni lentos ni perezosos, todos los que estaban sentados incorrectamente y cuchicheando por aquí y por allá, se encontraban en un segundo prolijamente acomodados en sus sillas con la espalda derecha y la vista al frente. Solo tres personas no estaban en sus sitios.

Astrid no había querido sentarse hasta que se vengara de esas dos por lo que hicieron con su cuaderno. Mientras tanto, sus rivales, habían cambiado las expresiones de sus rostros por unas miradas inocentes y pequeños pucheros.

Buscaban llamar la atención de su profesora y desde luego que lo lograron. Jules se acercó a ellas a paso decidido y cuando estuvo en su delante preguntó lentamente:

\- Señoritas - había empezado -, ¿tendrían la amabilidad de explicarme qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Rápidamente, las dos cómplices le narrador todo lo ocurrido, tapando sus acciones con mentiras e injurias en contra de su adversaria. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las pestes que lanzaban sobre ella, Astrid no hizo ni dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse en su carpeta con la mirada en sus puños sobre la mesa y la espalda ligeramente encorvada.

No iba a pelear contra esas caretas tristonas, ni mucho menos contra el juicio de Jules. Pero si su profesora optaba por enviarla con el director para recibir una amonestación, entonces se iría con gusto y les patearía el trasero a esas dos _por accidente_ antes de salir por la puerta grande.

Sí, decidido.

Jules estaba muy incómoda con la situación, acababa de regresar de una pequeña junta con el director y le había reportado que la _revoltosa_ no causó problemas durante toda la mañana. Su superior consideró esto como un progreso en el cambio de conducta de la muchacha y le pidió de favor especial que se hiciera cargo de que no se metiera en muchos problemas durante las horas que ella pasara sin su tutora asignada.

También le había pedido que si veía algún pequeño error, muy mínimo como para ser notado por alguien que no fuera Jules, entonces hiciera de la vista gorda y lo dejara pasar.

Esto no era un mínimo error. Pero de sobra sabía que esas alumnas con sus muecas de resentimiento podían llegar a ser tan tontas como la _revoltosa_ podía llegar a ser un peligro para la vida en sociedad.

No por nada calificaba muy certeramente sus exámenes, nunca se le escapaba un solo error y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario se evidenciaba de su poca capacidad intelectual.

Jules era severa, pero a la vez era muy astuta y había tenido el suficiente tiempo de disfrutar su juventud como para adivinar todas las tácticas que los adolescentes inventaban para zafarse de líos.

Así que armándose de paciencia, levantó una mano para acallar las voces de las dos alumnas y cuando ellas hubieron hecho silencio, habló:

\- Quiero que solamente una de ustedes me diga por qué inició todo esto y quiero la verdad - fueron sus rotundas palabras.

\- Es que _esta_ \- dijo la más alta de las dos, señalando en el proceso a Astrid al momento de pronunciar "esta", algo que no pasó desapercibido para Jules - escondió nuestras mochilas y no nos quiere decir dónde están.

Su aliada asintió dándole la razón a cada una de sus palabras mientras que Astrid permanecía impasible, siendo su única reacción el casi rodar los ojos ante la tonta afirmación pero supo contenerse.

Para Jules la situación ya estaba planteada, ahora debía pensar con claridad. Por supuesto que la respuesta llegó a su mente casi de inmediato. Se acomodó los anteojos con un movimiento de su mano y levantó la mirada, luego sin prestar atención a nadie que la estuviera observando se dirigió a las dos únicas carpetas que estaban vacías. Se detuvo. Luego se inclinó hasta quedar en cuclillas, estiró un brazo hacia la parrilla debajo del asiento y tomó lo que allí había.

\- Justo lo que pensé - murmuró Jules para sí.

Se irguió y levantó lo que tenía en la mano, asegurándose de que quedara a la vista de las dos muchachas que seguían de pie. La más alta abrió los ojos sorprendida, frente a ella y en manos de Jules estaba su preciada mochila color lavanda.

\- Tu mochila - dijo la profesora Jules mientras su alumna aún tenía cara de no creerse lo que veía.

\- Pe-pero... Yo... - empezó a tartamudear con nerviosismo, eso hasta que escuchó los cuchicheos de sus compañeros y las risitas discretas que lanzaban en su burla, luego colmó su paciencia escuchar la risa de esa salvaje, burlándose de ella, entonces jugó su última carta - ¡Yo no la dejé ahí, ella debe haberla movido!

Aquella acusación se había escuchado ridícula y ella lo sabía. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer y quedar en vergüenza, no, ella no sería el tema de burla de su salón en, ni lo que quedaba de horas para que se marcara la de salida, ni los rumores que corrían los fines de semana con aquellos que no tenían más vida social que la virtual y ni se diga de la siguiente semana. Porque era seguro que alguien traería el tema a colación el lunes y, por ende, tendría que soportar los murmullos y risas indiscretas toda la semana.

Oh dioses. Por supuesto que no.

La profesora no pudo rebatir a la suposición de su alumna, por lo que dirigió su mirada a la acusada en busca de una respuesta por medio de su lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo la adolescente permaneció quieta y con el semblante serio, aun más inexpresivo que el suyo propio.

No se defendió de la acusación tampoco y parecía que no planeaba hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que formular la pregunta, esperando obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu compañera, Astrid? - fue su cuestión.

Luego de contenerse por rodar los ojos, una vez más, la muchacha dudó en si responder o quedarse callada aplicando la ley del hielo a cualquiera que no fuera su habitual compañía. Pero ya no quería más avisos de detención que pudieran ser tomados por su madre. Pronto el pensamiento de dar una respuesta ganó peso hasta que inclinó la balanza mental a su favor y la obligó a hacer aquello que con tanto esfuerzo había evitado.

\- Yo no moví tu... - respiró, se le dificultaba no dejar salir la palabra "estúpida" cuando tenía a la representante mayor al frente suyo, lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle un golpe que destruiría la 'estupidez' del mundo -... Mochila... Ni siquiera la toqué.

\- ¡Miente! - se apresuró en reclamar la otra muchacha - ¡Eres una mentirosa, acepta que lo hiciste!

 _Hasta ahí._

\- Si me crees o no me importa tanto como me importa tu existencia y por si no entendiste eso es _nada._

La muchacha dio un grito ahogado y luego se hizo la ofendida. Sus reclamos estaban alterando los nervios de todos los alumnos, así como de la propia maestra. Por lo que Jules optó por callarla. Una vez hubieron cesado sus gritos, la maestra les pidió a las tres ir fuera del salón de clases para conversar y arreglar el asunto.

Ninguna tomó a bien esta decisión. Astrid sentía que era muy injusto, mientras que las otras dos muchachas no querían que se les notificara a sus padres sobre el hecho. Tenían miedo, nunca habían recibido más de tres notificaciones en el año y en este ya habían agotado sus _comodines._

Sin embargo su maestra no desistió y las mandó a las tres fuera del aula, diciéndoles que estaría con ellas en un minuto mientras ponía en orden orden al resto de la clase.

Las muchachas salieron y la profesora dio instrucciones severas a sus alumnos para que se comportaran mientras estuviera fuera del aula, advirtiéndoles que los estaría escuchando a través de la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que su profesora era capaz de muchas cosas y preferían no arriesgarse.

 _Igual, los mensajes enviados en pequeñas bolitas de papel nunca pasaban de moda._

Dejando ese asunto resuelto con sus típicas amenazas y encargando la resolución de tres páginas de ejercicios del libro de trabajo, salió al encuentro con sus tres alumnas.

 _A empezar el espectáculo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En serio siento la demora... Espero que comprendan que tengo muchos asuntos por atender en la escuela siendo mi ultimo año...**

 **No voy a prometerles nada esta vez porque lo las probable es que se me vuelva a volar el tiempo...**

 **Como siempre, están invitados a la pagina de Facebook (Lady Aira H H) luego subiré una pequeña nota que espero que a todos les fascine tanto como a mí...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada desde Perú y...**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **Viernes 09 de septiembre del 2016**


	9. Capítulo 6: Salto Al Vacío

**Mi Gemela Cenicienta**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Salto Al Vacío**

.

.

.

 _"En ese momento crucial, toda decisión va por tu propia cuenta y riesgo"_

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido de los lápices contra el papel era lo único que podía escucharse en el salón de la profesora Smith. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por haberlos dominado, Thor sabe lo imposible que es frenar las hormonas adolescentes, había bastado una sola frase para que ellos estuvieran quietos.

Sonrió para sí y volvió la vista a su lectura sobre el desarrollo de la revolución francesa. Hace poco se había conseguido aquel ejemplar, en una tienda de antigüedades no muy lejos de la zona en dónde vivía. El hombre que la atendió fue muy amable al rebajar el precio original a uno un tanto más conveniente a su bolsillo.

Se dejó envolver por la historia y empezó a imaginar todo como en una película. Dirigía pequeñas miradas a su grupo de alumnos cada cierto tiempo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden.

Fue en una de esas veces en que sintió que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo sin vigilarlos que descubrió a un par de sus alumnas hablando entre susurros.

\- Señoritas - las llamó mientras parecía que seguía leyendo - si ya terminaron con sus trabajos no les importará pasar al frente y explicar algún ejercicio.

Como cualquiera que es descubierto en su travesura, las dos muchachas pararon de conversar automáticamente ni bien escucharon la voz de su maestra, enderezaron su postura y volvieron su atención a los treinta ejercicios de matemáticas que debían presentar en veinte minutos más.

La profesora volvió a sonreír, cubriendo con su lectura aquella curvatura de orgullo. No era su intención causar miedo, pero a veces le gustaba intimidar y que le obedecieran desde un principio para así no tener que regañarlos más severamente después.

Giró su muñeca y dio un vistazo a su reloj, aunque sobre su cabeza había otro más grande era incómodo tener que girar medio cuerpo para cumplir aquella tarea, dentro de quince minutos debía recoger los trabajos. Les anunció eso a sus alumnos, quienes apresuraron los movimientos de sus manos, muñecas y dedos.

Estaba a punto de volver a su lectura cuando se percató de que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se paró de su escritorio y fue a abrir. Un alumno estaba ahí. Fishlegs Ingerman, uno de los varones más aplicados del plantel, por no decir que él lo era. Siendo igualado, y aveces superado, por dos chicas Hofferson. Una de ellas era su alumna.

\- Lamentó la interrupción señorita Smith - se disculpó el joven antes de comunicar aquello que debía -. Se solicita la presencia de una de sus alumnas en la dirección, por favor.

Thenma asintió a la petición pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad al preguntar.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

\- No lo sé muy bien - se apresuró a responder -. Es un asunto un tanto complicado... - se acercó a la maestra para susurrar - es sobre Hofferson.

De inmediato Thenma supo a quien requerían y para qué.

\- Heather - llamó.

La aludida alzó la vista de sus apuntes, daba los toques finales para la presentación de los ejercicios, los cuales había terminado de resolver hace unos diez minutos.

\- Ven Heather - pidió la maestra y vio cómo su alumna se apresuraba a cumplir su orden, sin dejar de lado sus movimientos elegantes.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Smith?

\- Te llaman a la dirección - comunicó su maestra y ella abrió un poco demás los ojos sorprendida.

\- No es nada grave, tranquila - dijo entonces Fishlegs al ver el rostro sorprendido de la muchacha.

Pero Heather no se calmó y no lo haría hasta saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ve con Fishlegs a la oficina, ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?

\- Sí señorita Smith - respondía Heather sin dudar ni un segundo.

\- Muy bien, puedes ir entonces.

\- Gracias señorita Smith.

Heather y Fishlegs caminaron por el largo pasillo que los llevaría a la oficina del director. Pero la curiosidad y las dudas de la chica no la dejaban tranquila y ahora que estaba a solas con el rubio podría preguntar con más libertad.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió realmente Fishlegs?

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro y dudó en responderle. Sólo bastó un vistazo a la tierna expresión de preocupación de su acompañante para quedar rendido ante su encanto y hacer lo que ella le pedía.

\- Es tu prima otra vez...

\- Oh por los dioses.

\- ... Digamos que la vieron iniciar una pelea con una compañera que no es de su salón...

\- ¡Eso es terrible!

\- ... Ambas estaban golpeadas y despeinadas...

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

\- ... Y también que una de las profesoras testificó el hecho...

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ... Ella estaba cerca del lugar y logró verlo todo...

\- ¡Qué horror!

\- ... Dijo quién inició la pelea y ahora les tocará recibir un castigo.

\- ¡No sigas, por favor!

\- Tranquila, ya terminé.

Heather respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Muy pocas veces perdía los nervios, pero al tratarse de su familia no podía evitarlo. Tendía a preocuparse mucho por sus primas, las gemelas Hofferson, eran las hermanas que sus padres no pudieron darle.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse en problemas? - preguntó la muchacha más para sí que para el chico que caminaba a su lado - Estamos a punto de terminar el año escolar.

\- No tengo todos los detalles de lo que pasó, sólo lo que acabo de contarte y supongo que lo demás te lo dirán personalmente.

Heather asintió, más por hacer algo que por confirmar la afirmativa del chico.

\- Espero que las consecuencias no sean tan graves... Si la expulsan de la coreografía sus notas se vendrán abajo.

A Fishlegs no le gustaba ver a una chica sufrir, menos si era Heather, y el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para calmarla lo hacía sentir impotente e inútil. Pero ante una situación como aquella difícilmente alguien de su edad podría solucionarlo.

No dijeron nada más. Avanzaron a la oficina en silencio, sólo con la compañía del otro. Llegaron a la última esquina que había que voltear para ubicarse en el largo, muy largo corredor que daba directamente a la dirección.

Todo estaba muy silencioso y vacío, a Heather no le gustaba el silencio y Fishlegs lo sabía. La única solución que se le ocurrió para ello fue silbar en tono bajo una melodía infantil.

Internamente Heather agradeció el gesto pero en persona se limitó a darle una sonrisa suave. Ya estaban frente a la puerta cuando el chico terminaba con la primera de diez partes de la canción.

La muchacha alzó el puño para golpear la puerta pero alguien se le adelantó abriendola desde dentro. Dos chicas salían malhumoradas y fastidiadas pero Heather pudo darse cuenta al instante de que ninguna de ellas había sido "La Víctima".

Ambas muchachas siguieron su camino por el pasillo pero ninguno de los dos se fijó en aquello cuando delante suyo aparecía la profesora Jules.

\- Señorita Hofferson pase por favor.

Heather acató la orden inmediatamente y pudo escuchar que la mujer le decía a Fishlegs que podía retornar a sus clases, luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Caminó hasta los asientos ocupados delante del escritorio del director, el hombre tenía un semblante serio que muy pocas veces lucía en su rostro. Por lo general Gobber era muy carismático y eso le ayudó a ganarse a todos sus estudiantes, quienes le obedecían por la autoridad que representaba y admiraban por su sentido del humor, cualquier otro estaría aburrido de permanecer siempre en el mismo lugar viendo a adolescentes ir y venir, además de los papeleos que resultaban de todos los trámites necesarios a realizar. Pero su director no era así para nada. Había aumentado una hora de Deportes además, eso para todos fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar en la vida.

Y sí que había una gran diferencia con su rostro este día. Tenía el mentón apoyado en los dedos de sus dos manos juntas, los ojos entrecerrados y con mirada gélida hacia un punto fijo en la mesa.

Heather vio entonces que era una hoja con un sello rojo que decía: «Notificación», lo que tanto miraba su director. Cuando levantó su mirada no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Eso era malo. Muy malo.

\- Qué bueno que viniste Heather.

La mencionada aún estaba en shock, pero logró asentir con la cabeza esperando que el director dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

\- El chico Ingerman debe haberte mencionado sobre este asunto - otro asentimiento -, entonces no tendré que repetirlo yo - se levantó de su asiento luciendo más imponente que nunca -. No puedo dejar esto pasar, es una falta muy grave, la agresión a otro compañero no es una simple travesura... Es romper las reglas.

Heather se llevó una mano al pecho.

\- Niñas... - dijo el hombre en un suspiro - ¿Por qué siempre que se trata de ustedes me encuentro entre la espada y la pared?

Se giró y miró a las dos rubias que estaban sentadas frente a él. Las gemelas Hofferson se sentían, ambas, como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio del FBI. Heather estaba entre ambas sillas pero nadie dudaría de que esa pregunta retórica iba dirigida solamente a las otras dos.

Astrid tenía un rostro de aburrimiento, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Camicazi, aunque compartía el mismo deseo que su gemela, su expresión era tan arrogante y opuesta a la de ella que desconcertaría a más de uno que la conocía tan sólo superficialmente.

\- Primero Astrid es acusada de robo - señaló el hombre de bigote rubio para que la recién llegada tuviera más información y para recalcar los puntos a las gemelas -, cosa que ya estamos camino a resolver y que me quita un peso y una preocupación de encima - su suspiro de cansancio dio cabida a su siguiente oración -. Y luego Camicazi inicia una pelea, testificada por una docente y que envía a una alumna, no a la enfermería, sino al hospital; lo que me obligaría a expulsarte, muchacha.

El rostro de Hofferson no cambió para nada, se mantuvo como en principio había estado.

\- Ni siquiera pones de tu parte para evitar esto, otro pediría disculpas y un castigo para no ser expulsado pero tú... - negó con la cabeza - Parece que no temes a las consecuencias.

\- ¿Y cuando lo hace? - un murmullo se escuchó, provenía de Astrid.

\- Oh claro, porque tú eres perfecta ¿no es así? - le devolvió su hermana con un tono de voz mucho más alto.

\- No fui yo quien decidió meterse en problemas hoy, a diferencia tuya tengo-un-límite.

\- Sí y llegaste al punto de que todos desconfían tanto de ti, con todo y tus _límites_ , que pueden acusarte de robar.

Astrid hubiera respondido de nuevo de no ser porque el director las mandó a callar a las dos.

\- No puedo creerlo - volvía a negar Gobber -. ¿Qué dirán sus padres si las vieran justo ahora?

Ninguna dijo nada.

\- No quisiera tener que hacer esto pero... - aguardó un momento mientras se mentalizaba para lo que venía - Camicazi queda suspendida una semana... - miró a dicha gemela, quien sólo se limitó a asentir con desgana - Tendrás un castigo, durante un mes después de clases permanecerás en detención bajo la supervisión de la profesora Jules quién te dirá lo que tienes que hacer en ese periodo... - aunque no podían verla, puesto que estaban de espaldas a ella, las tres adolescentes concluyeron que habría asentido al director, a quien sí veía a la cara - Por último, dado que tendrás que estar en detención no asistirás a los ensayos de la coreografía para el baile de fin de año.

\- ¡Espere eso no es justo! - habían gritado ambas gemelas al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta. Odiaban cuando eso ocurría y por ello se dirigieron una mirada asesina durante un segundo antes de regresar su atención al tema a tratar.

Camicazi fue la primera en tomar la palabra mientras que Astrid volvía a tomar asiento, tratando de mantenerse callada y no meterse dónde no la habían llamado.

\- ¡No es justo, llevo esperando la temporada todos estos meses!

\- Cometiste una falta y debes ser sancionada, niña.

\- ¡Pero es el baile!

\- Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hacer lo que hiciste, además no es la primera vez que te llamo a esta oficina.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de sus notas? - esta vez habló Heather con preocupación.

\- Si cumple con su castigo al pie de la letra podremos solucionarlo.

\- Como si estuviera tomando clases extras - dedujo.

\- Así es, como una actividad extracurricular.

\- ¿Podré asistir al menos? - preguntó bruscamente la afectada.

\- Sí, podrás asistir y también presentarte si logras que alguien te enseñe los pasos.

Camicazi se dejó caer en el asiento, su cabello que estaba amarrado en una cola como la del día anterior parecía brincar con ella, los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro se agitaron causándole un poco de comeson en la nariz. Resopló para apartarlos.

\- En cuanto a Astrid... - miraba esta vez a la otra Hofferson rubia - Creo que no tendrás de qué preocuparte, el asunto del robo no tiene fundamentos, puedes estar tranquila.

Astrid asintió internamente agradecida de no tener que enfrentarse a su madre por una llamada de atención sobre su conducta nuevamente.

\- Y Heather, te pediré que seas tú quien entregue esta notificación a los padres de Camicazi - Gobber cogió una pluma del bolsillo de su camisa y firmó el papel con el sello rojo que permanecía sobre su escritorio como un espectador de una película, guardó la pluma y entregó el papel a la morena.

Ella sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, sentía que estaba enviando a su prima a la tumba, pero era su responsabilidad por ser la mayor.

\- Confió en ti Heather, no me decepciones.

La chica asintió a todo, cumpliría aunque le doliera.

\- Pueden retirarse, Jules lleve a estas niñas a sus salones, por favor - la mujer respondió de forma cortés y guió a las tres Hofferson fuera de la oficina.

Avanzaron por los pasillos que seguían desiertos. Faltaba mucho para que la campana de salida, o siquiera la del descanso, se oyera. Todos permanecían en sus salones, atendiendo a las clases como si nada ocurriera más allá de las paredes que los contenían.

Como Jules iba delante no podía ver lo que hacían las muchachas, pero por los sonidos de pasos descoordinados supuso que de alguna forma se estaban comunicando.

Ninguna persona que no perteneciera a la familia Hofferson sabía que ellos dominaban a la perfección el lenguaje de señas. Como buenas hijas de sus progenitores, las gemelas y Heather tomaron aquella lección desde niñas para acostumbrarse. Su pequeño hermano ponía todo de su parte para seguir sus pasos, aunque sobra decir que aún no es el experto que quisiera ser.

Y quién sabe el porqué la necesidad de haber aprendido los símbolos, pero en un momento como aquel era muy _"útil"_.

«¿Por qué lo hiciste?» formuló Heather la pregunta.

«No importa» respondía Camicazi «No cambiarán las consecuencias»

«Eso fue malo» le regresó, aunque lo que en realidad hubiera querido decir era que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

«Ya lo sé»

«¿Por qué lo hiciste?» volvió a preguntar la de cabello oscuro.

«No»

«¿Por qué lo hiciste?» insistió.

«Déjame en paz y cállate»

«No la trates así está preocupada y tú estas siendo egoísta» defendió Astrid.

«Tú igual cállate» Camicazi estaba exasperada.

«Eres tonta» insultó su hermana «Esto no es "hablar"»

«Ambas tranquilas» pedía Heather que no quería ver a sus dos primas discutir, aunque fuera de forma no verbal «Paz»

Tal vez fue la severidad en la expresión de sus ojos o la sombra de tristeza que los cubrió después, pero ninguna de las gemelas continuó con la discusión sin sentido. Además Jules paró frente al salón de Astrid.

\- Adentro Hofferson - ordenó y no hubo la necesidad de aclarar a quién se dirigía, Astrid obedeció de inmediato -. Espero que todos tengan lista la tarea que dejé ayer, volveré en dos minutos y quiero sus trabajos sobre sus mesas listos para ser revisados - advirtió a sus alumnos, no dudaba que hubieran estado holgazaneando mientras ella estuvo ausente -. Y si me entero de que ocasionaron algún disturbio pueden ir olvidándose de llegar a casa para la hora del almuerzo - con esto volvió a cerrar la puerta del aula, Astrid ya había tomado asiento mientras hablaba, llevaría a las otras dos a su salón y podría volver a su escritorio para asegurarse de la disciplina de aquellos adolescentes hormonales.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue, como muy pocas veces, eterno. No habían dicho mucho desde que se encontraron en la entrada principal y tomaron juntas el autobús que las llevaría al hogar de las Hofferson rubias. Por supuesto Heather había preguntado cómo estuvo Astrid el resto del día, pero luego de una respuesta muy concisa y de pocas palabras tuvieron que abordar el transporte y desde entonces se hizo el silencio.

Se encontraban en la última fila de asientos, los tres que lograron alcanzar estaban uno al lado del otro. Heather se había sentado al medio y las gemelas en los otros dos. Astrid abrazaba su mochila y miraba distraída por la ventana, que había quedado justo para ella. Camicazi tenía el bolso sobre el regazo y balanceaba los pies de manera nerviosa, también provocando un sonido con sus tacones que pondría a cualquiera de los nervios si el ruido del propio vehículo no se estuviera ya encargando de eso.

El autobús se detuvo. Una persona subió y dos bajaron. Las ruedas volvieron a andar. Dos estaciones más.

El papel que la morena sostenía entre sus dedos hubiera sido calcinado por la mirada de Camicazi. Estaba perdida. Muerta.

Miró de reojo a su hermana. Tan tranquila y serena. Sin preocupaciones. Qué envidia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- El director me pidió que les entregara este recado - Heather extendió su mano para pasarle el papel a su tío, Camicazi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras veía a su padre desdoblar la notificación y a su madre acercarse inmediatamente para leer aquello también.

Los adultos pasearon su vista por las líneas, reparando a su vez en el gran sello color rojo que interrumpía la blancura de la hoja.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrada por lo que acababa de leer. El hombre mantenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de cansancio.

\- Camicazi qué significa esto - atacó la madre de inmediato -. ¿Golpeaste a otra alumna? ¿Cómo es eso de que la tuvieron que llevar al hospital? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Y podría seguir así de no ser por su esposo, quien colocó una mano en su hombro para que se calmara, aunque por dentro él estuviera igual de angustiado y enojado.

\- Camicazi quieres, por favor, tener la amabilidad de explicarnos esta situación - pedía el hombre, aunque su voz solemne exigía una respuesta.

Dicha gemela no sabía qué hacer, no quería ser regañada nuevamente, suficiente había tenido con el director y su sermón, ahora sería turno de sus progenitores. Pero no podía quedarse callada tampoco, eso los enojaría más.

\- Camicazi...

\- Pedí permiso para ir al baño y me la encontré ahí, me dijo cosas que no me gustaron y entonces reaccioné.

\- Reaccionaste - dijo con burla su padre -. Pues ahora es mi turno de reaccionar jovencita - la muchacha se quedó quieta, con la mirada en el suelo, esperaba el veredicto de su padre y su madre con paciencia e incomodidad por los dos pares de ojos que no deberían estar presentes, su hermana y su prima no se habían ido -. Cumplirás el castigo que te dio la escuela al pie de la letra, sin "peros" ni ninguna excusa - aquellos ojos azules se veían opacados por la frustración -. Nada de salidas con tus amigas o con Elian, irás a la escuela temprano y llevarás a Jake a la suya las veces que sea tu turno, irás a pie porque no te daremos dinero para el autobús y tu novio no vendrá por aquí mientras tengas obligaciones que cumplir...

\- Y olvídate de los fines de semana libres, a menos que sea con tu familia no cruzarás esa puerta - aportó su madre -. Deberás mantener tu habitación limpia, tendrás las tardes libres para eso, y si te toca lavar los platos en la cena los lavas, los secas y los guardas tú solita - su madre se acomodó el cabello que le saltaba al rostro y volvió a su postura inicial, con los brazos entrecruzados y la mirada fija en su hija -. Los domingos te levantarás temprano para que puedas empezar con el aseo de la casa, últimamente no te he visto tocar la escoba o el trapeador ni una sola vez así que supongo que tendrás mucha energía para usarlos a partir de ahora.

Camicazi se removió incómoda. No le estaban gustando nada todas esas prohibiciones, podría soportar estar encerrada pero no el no ver a su novio; también podría levantarse más temprano y llevar a su hermano a la escuela pero ir desde allí a su centro de estudios la mataría. Lavar, secar y guardar los platos, todo ella sola era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera que hacer. Y limpiar toda la casa... ¡Uff! De sólo pensarlo le dolían los huesos, su habitación no sería ningún problema pero la casa era enorme: la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor eran los espacios más grandes y problemáticos; habían por lo menos unas siete habitaciones y tres de ellas con su propio cuarto de baño, a eso había que sumarle el baño más grande, el que las gemelas compartían por no disponer de más habitaciones con baño propio.

 _¡Ugh!_

Esperen. Entonces ella tendría que...

\- No - suplicó en un suspiro.

\- Oh sí, ya es hora de que tomes más responsabilidades.

\- Pero papá...

\- No Camicazi, se acabaron las excusas.

Astrid, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, decidió que bien podía hacer la pregunta que, sabía, quería formular su hermana.

\- Mamá - llamó lo más suave que pudo - Mi habitación no estará incluida en esto, ¿o sí?

La mujer lo pensó un par de segundos.

\- Por favor que no sea cierto - le rogó.

\- Lo está - dijo solemne la mujer y su esposo asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Indirectamente estaban castigándola a ella también, o así lo sentía, lo cual era injusto pues no era ella quien recibió el aviso.

Hubiera querido reclamar y gritar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero sólo empeoraría la situación. Podría ganarse un castigo por cuestionar a sus padres y empeorar la situación de su hermana, a quien en realidad no odiaba tanto como para hacerle algo como eso. Se contuvo y respiró profundamente. Pensó entonces en que ella siempre limpiaba su habitación, por ende Camicazi no tendría porqué entrar a su santuario mientras siguiera así y sus padres no se enteraran.

Era un buen plan. Se lo haría saber en cuanto pudiera.

\- Mientras estés suspendida te quedarás en casa y harás tus deberes, no perderás el tiempo.

\- Heather, linda - se dirigió la madre de las gemelas hacia su sobrina favorita, ya que era su única sobrina - ¿Podrías traer a Camicazi tus apuntes después de clase la semana que viene?

\- Sí, claro - no pudo negarse -. Con mucho gusto - les dedicó una sonrisa leve -. Si no les molesta que pase las tardes con mis primas cuando estén desocupadas.

Bien, Heather era excelente para negociar.

\- Por supuesto, siempre y cuándo hayan cumplido con sus obligaciones pueden distraerse juntas - concedió el padre de las gemelas, ingenuo al truco de su sobrina al igual que su esposa -. Y cuando regresemos del trabajo podrás asegurarnos que se portaron bien.

\- Por supuesto - aceptó de inmediato la morena.

\- Siempre es lindo tenerte aquí - sonreía la mujer.

Ambas gemelas, ya que sus padres no podían verlas, rodaron los ojos ante tanta cursilería. No estaban celosas, aquel asuntillo estaba más que controlado, pero vaya que era sofocante ver tanta dulzura cuando entre ellos en realidad no había más que la necesaria.

Pero bueno, si eso hacía más llevadera la penitencia de Camicazi y menos aburridas las tardes de Astrid entonces Heather era más que bienvenida a pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en su hogar. En realidad no necesitaba invitación, ya se quedaban juntas todos los fines de semana y durante los cumpleaños de los adultos tenían la excusa perfecta para perderse de ellos, su querida prima era el perfecto punto medio que las hacía sentirse como lo que eran, hermanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su novio le acababa de enviar un mensaje de texto. Su mochila estaba en su casa, él se había encargado de llevarla y sus padres la recibieron en la puerta, ella le dio las gracias por su gesto y se despidió hasta la noche que podrían hablar de nuevo.

Por el momento ayudaba a Camicazi a organizar su armario mientras que Astrid ayudaba al pequeño Jake con sus tareas, sus tíos les estaban dando su espacio. Fue todo un detalle de su parte ir a visitar a los padres de Heather para que los más jóvenes pudieran quedarse a solas en la casa. No hace falta aclarar de quien fue la idea.

\- Heather, gracias por lo que hiciste esta tarde y perdón por haberte hablado mal en la mañana, sólo te estabas preocupando por mí y yo fui una desconsiderada.

\- Tranquila Cami - le restó importancia la morena -, tú estabas saliendo de un mal momento y yo te presioné.

\- Pero no es excusa yo...

\- Hey... - La detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo y dándole un apretón -. Está bien, ya eso pasó y estamos en un momento completamente diferente, deja ese mal rato en donde debe estar.

Su prima rubia asintió a sus palabras y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Ahora hay que seguir ordenando esto antes de que mis tíos regresen.

En otra habitación, mientras tanto, el pequeño Jake hacía su mejor esfuerzo por comprender aquellos ejercicios de matemáticas que le habían dado de tarea ese mismo día y que debía resolver lo antes posible. Él había estado en la ducha mientras sus padres hablaban con sus hermanas, por lo que no estaba enterado del castigo pero intuía, por el hecho de que Heather decidiera pasar tiempo con ellos un día de semana, que lo que hubiera pasado no era muy bueno que digamos.

Trataba de concentrarse mientras imaginaba los posibles escenarios de la charla que se perdió.

\- Y entonces si la primera ecuación debe resultar a la segunda cuál sería el valor de la variable.

\- Catorce - respondió medio distraído.

\- Correcto - felicitó su hermana -, luego sólo debes reemplazar ese valor en las otras seis ecuaciones y graficar los resultados en el plano.

\- De acuerdo - tomó el lápiz y se dispuso a terminar de resolver aquel grupo de ejercicios, era el quinto de doce pero él estaba avanzando muy rápido.

\- Lo terminarás pronto - aseguró Astrid al ver la rapidez con la que escribía su hermanito.

\- Sí - aseguró él concentrado en lo que hacía, resolver e imaginar.

\- Si lo terminas antes de las seis podríamos ir a practicar tus tiros al parque.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó el aún niño emocionado apartando momentáneamente la vista de su cuaderno con el ejercicio a medio resolver.

\- Sí, pero debes apresurarte.

Jake no dijo más, se dedicó a escribir y escribir, resolver y resolver lo más rápido que podía. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que su hermana estaba desocupada durante los días de escuela, mayormente practicaban los sábados, por lo que aquella oportunidad extra era más que bien recibida.

Astrid salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, hubiera ido a llamar a Heather pero escuchó su voz dentro del cuarto de Camicazi y ella no iba a entrar ahí ni aunque fuera el único refugio contra el apocalipsis, sabía que su hermana pensaba lo mismo de su habitación así que eran recíprocas la una con la otra.

Durante unos minutos estuvo sólo recostada en su cama, mirando al techo o las paredes y pensando en diferentes cosas.

Hasta que una en especial abarcó su mente completa.

Camicazi no iría a las prácticas, esas inútiles prácticas para la inútil coreografía del inútil baile al cual ella no quería asistir ni de chiste mientras que su hermana moría porque no podría hacerlo.

Qué injusto era el destino.

Su hermana se metía en problemas seis veces en el año, con faltas graves, y recibía la oportunidad de no ir al baile. Ella había perdido la cuenta de las suyas pero no le habían otorgado el privilegio.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios. Cuando los gemelos lo supieran, aunque ella no les contara el chisme correría rápido, tratarían de convencerla de unirse a alguna de sus famosas "Bromas de Loki" para que obtuviera el mismo resultado.

Los gemelos también estaban exentos de los ensayos, pues al igual que Camicazi se habían metido en algunos problemas graves y fueron castigados, pero esas faltas habían sido cometidas sin ella y por ende estaba excluida.

¿Por qué no estuvo ahí?

Eso es algo que prefiere olvidar.

Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, quien llamó no esperó mucho para entrar pues la puerta en realidad no estaba cerrada.

Heather apareció con su radiante sonrisa que todo lo iluminaba, o eso era lo que decían todos cuando la veían así.

\- ¿La profesora Jules no te dejó deberes? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse.

\- Sí - respondió Astrid en un murmullo aburrido -, como siempre - rodó los ojos -. Pero ya está hecho, terminé durante el descanso.

\- Genial.

\- Estoy esperando que Jake termine con lo suyo para irnos a practicar.

\- Eso suena bien, debe estar emocionado.

\- Supongo - la sonrisa de la rubia delataba su estado de ánimo -. Si me quedo aquí estaré aburrida toda la tarde.

\- Quisiera acompañarlos pero en cuanto mis tíos regresen deberé volver a mi casa - suspiró -. Me siento un tanto agobiada.

Astrid miró a su prima de reojo, no era la primera vez que Heather le decía algo como eso dando a entender que le aburría tener que mantener aquella perfección que en realidad era muy natural en ella, pero comprendía su deseo de querer escapar de ello de vez en cuando. La entendía pues a veces deseaba lo mismo, sin embargo la diferencia entre ambos casos seguía siendo abismal.

\- ¿A donde iremos de vacaciones? - desvió la conversación para que la morena se relajara un poco - ¿Ya lo decidiste o aún tienes dudas?

Heather siguió el hilo de inmediato.

\- Sigo en duda, Astrid es muy difícil encontrar un lugar apartado de la gente últimamente - sonreía emocionada y pensativa -. Seguramente es por los turistas.

\- Cada vez vienen más, ¿no crees? - agregó la rubia.

\- Debe ser por esa nueva especie de reptil exótico que descubrieron hace poco.

\- ¿El famoso reptil volador? Creí que era sólo un rumor.

\- Pues según los reporteros todo lo que se dijo es real.

\- Entonces tendremos visitantes hasta que el reptil pase de moda.

\- O hasta que los cazadores y traficantes lo desaparezcan.

\- Dijeron que el viaje de los de último año sería a la reserva donde habitan esas especies - se refería Astrid a aquel anuncio que habían recibido los alumnos que curzaban el último año de educación en la escuela, tendrían un viaje además del baile y planeaban llevarlos a ese lugar.

\- También eso es cierto, llaman a ese lugar _El Santuario_ pero como todo ahí está congelado prefieren decirle _La Cueva de Hielo_.

\- ¿Y quién los había descubierto, por cierto?

\- No lo saben porque esa persona se mantuvo en el anonimato.

\- Supongo que no quería cámaras que lo acosaran.

\- Es que son como moscas revoloteando alrededor de un dulce.

\- Definitivamente muy molestos.

Su charla pudo haber continuado durante mucho más, pero el hermano de las gemelas entró con prisa a la habitación de Astrid.

\- ¡Lo acabé todo! - gritó el menor mientras corría hacia la cama para enseñarle a su hermana su cuaderno como prueba.

\- Bien, déjame ver.

La rubia verificó cada uno de los ejercicios con ayuda de Heather para terminar más rápido. Las dos Hofferson descubrieron que todo estaba perfecto.

\- ¡Wow Jake me sorprendes! - exclamó Heather con asombro - ¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente?

\- Hey yo siempre he sido muy inteligente - le respondió él haciéndose el ofendido.

Heather rió discretamente. Astrid le devolvió el cuaderno a su hermano, el niño no podía ocultar sus ansias y apremió a su hermana para que cumpliera lo que prometió.

\- Ve por tu chaqueta y tu bufanda, acabas de ducharte y no quiero que te resfríes - el pequeño asintió y se fue volando a su habitación.

Astrid se levantó de la cama y tomó de igual manera su chaqueta y su bufanda. Ya lista se giró hacia Heather, que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar.

\- Si mis padres llegan antes de que regresemos diles que estamos en el parque, por favor.

\- Tú tranquila, te veré mañana.

\- Saluda a mis tíos de nuestra parte.

Y salió de la habitación para pasar por su hermano e irse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el capítulo que les prometí... De verdad espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo...**

 **Es la primera vez que alguien me pide que actualice una historia (tendrá su mención en la otra red) y la verdad me emocioné tanto que no paré con las correcciones hasta dejar el capítulo muy bien pulido...**

 **Estoy muy segura de que todas quieren ver a Hiccup y leer sobre el romance del que trata esta historia pero para eso se necesita mucho tiempo... Quiero que conozcan cómo es la vida de las chicas Hofferson, cada una de ellas, no que solo sean descritas superficialmente con una u otra pequeña mención sobre su pasado; quiero que conozcan su pasado para que puedan vivir su presente... Además al igual que ellas la familia Haddock también tendrá su lugar y un desarrollo casi parecido... Para eso no falta mucho, casi nada...**

 **Recuerden que ara que haya un romance deben juntarse las vidas de los protagonistas y lo que quiero es que vean cómo es cada vida por separado para que entiendan _por qué_ es así cuando están juntos...**

 **Al igual que ustedes me emociona llegar a ese punto...**

 **Ahora las malas noticias (al menos para mí)...**

 **Por si no están enterados, en mi página de Facebook anuncié que no estaría rondando las historias por un tiempo mucho más largo del que tengo costumbre porque en mi familia estamos pasando una situación muy delicada y eso me ha puesto muy deprimida... Ni siquiera respeté la promesa que hice de que subiría el primer capítulo de El Recuerdo De Un Amor y a mí me gusta mucho cumplir lo que prometo, pero con eso creo que ya se dan una idea de lo mal que está mi cabeza...**

 **Es que simplemente no puedo con esto y, como ya dije en mi publicación, solamente pido paciencia de su parte... Solo esa paciencia que siempre me han tenido, esperando capítulos que en realidad no son lo que pensaban seguramente, y que quisiera sentirla mucho más, ahora...**

 **Gracias por todo chic s...**

 **Muchos saludos de marca registrada...**

 **Chaito.**

 **17 de Noviembre del 2016**


End file.
